My Story
by PrincessLilith57
Summary: Mea moves from LA to Toronto with her father and new step-mother.when she goes to school she meets Jake Rose that seems to hate uld this intense hatered become love? plese read My Story like Twilight but wit different characters i can't summerize


**AN: Ok so this isn't really my story(since i hav such a short attention span) by my friend Emma said i can put this up here**

**This story is a fake twilight but its close enough**

**If u hav any questions jus ask me and i will ask her**

**enjoy ^_^**

Ch1

I opened the door to my new house. Well…..My parent's new house. None of this had ever been my idea. I had never wanted to make the hard move from Los Angeles, California to Toronto, Canada, and from sunny, hot days, to freeze your butt off nights.

I quickly ran up the steps to the only room worth anything so that I wouldn't be squished into an ugly room that would just make this new life even harder for me to cope with. It was the one at the end of the hallway, farthest one from my parents (Which was one of the best things about it.) The moment I opened my door, my last bit of hope that I could ever be happy here, just vanished. The walls were **PINK** which I hated, and to make it even worse, they were covered with forest green polka dots. The bed was neon yellow with dark yellow sheets. Worst of all, the drapes were orange. I only needed to glance around the room, before making up my mind. "This room needs a major makeover." I stripped the bed of all the sheets, patted it down to remove the dust, and placed my lavender, plum, and violet bed sheet over it. Afterward, I changed the orange drapes in to my old dark blue ones. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring my old bedroom walls with me to Toronto, so I'd just have to deal with the paint later.

I was so bored that I decide to go search the house to find out what other boring things were there. I walked down the stairs just as my mom, step-mom in fact, walked through the door. I hurried down the stairs so she won't make an attempt to talk to me, because that will just make me hate her more. Unfortunately my jeans got caught on the dumb steps so **SHE** came over to try and help! "You ok honey? Do you need some he-?"

"No mom I'm fine!!" Actually, I wasn't fine because my favorite pair of jeans were ruined because of the stupid stairs.

"Are you sure? Your jeans are messed up and I know how you told your father how much you..."

"Mom I'm fine, so could you just leave me alone!!" I stormed off into the kitchen. I honestly didn't want to go see my step-mom's face again and especially didn't want to see her in a corner crying her eyes out. If I saw her like that, sobbing about how much I hate her, I just might actually feel bad for her. She doesn't deserve my pity though. I mean, really! They should be the ones feeling bad for me, because I'm the one who has to go to a new school. I'm the one who has to make new friends and adjust to this new school. They won't have nearly as much trouble as me. All they have to do is find a job and you don't have to make friends at work! As I stood in the kitchen, reminding myself of all the reasons I hated my step-mom so much, I realized that my dad hadn't even unpacked the food yet. And I was starving. I went out the kitchen to see what was taking so long for my dad to bring the food and stuff in, and just like my prediction she was on the floor crying "she hates me, she really does!" Just like I expected, my dad was right there 'helping' her. I built up the strength to go in the other room. "Dad? Did you bring in the food?" He looked up from my mother.

"Your smart right? Why would we pack food? We have to buy it!" He snapped at me.

I just stared at him in amazement. He never talked to me like that. "Whatever. You don't have to yell or talk to me like that." I said harshly as I walked back in to the kitchen. That whole time I never laid an eye on my stepmother. Kudos to me!

"Young lady come back in here," dad shouted.

I walked back in "WHAT!?!" I shouted back. Now they were annoying me.

He was glaring at me now. "Don't 'what' me! Look what you did to your mother-"

"She's not my mother she's your wife!! My mother died a long time ago!!!" I didn't notice that I was crying till something wet hit my hand. "That person standing there is not my mother, and she never will be. Oh, and do you know what else?! You never even asked me if we wanted to move! You just had to go and make that decision by yourself. Dad I never knew you were so selfish, not asking me, your own daughter what she wanted to do, but of course you'd ask your loving wife. I would ask you who was more important-" dad started to answer but I interrupted him

"But you know what? I know exactly what you would say." I gave **HER** the dirtiest look I could think of before I ran up stairs, flung open my door and flopped in my bed. Then I cried myself to sleep trying to imagine what I would have to go through tomorrow.

**So how was it good? Bad? Emma wants alot of feed back so please review!!! ^_^**


End file.
